To determine if estrogen advances and enhances the amplitude and synchrony of components of the circadian system whereas progesterone antagonizes these effects. To investigate whether the effect of estrogen and progesterone on mood sleep and behavior in postmenopausal women may be mediated by effects of the circadian system.